Certain electrified or alternatively powered vehicles may include a traction battery that can be used to power an electric machine to drive wheels. These vehicles may also include an engine that can be used to drive the wheels.
Power may be captured and stored in the traction battery via regenerative braking or charge operations. Certain charge operations may include inductive charging in which a vehicle mounted secondary coil arrangement is coupled with a charge station primary coil arrangement for power transfer therebetween. Such power transfer requires the coils to be properly positioned relative to one another. Moreover, for charge stations having multiple primary coil arrangements, such power transfer requires the charge station and vehicle to agree upon which of the primary coil arrangements will be used.